


Blonde Hair Woman

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi, m-preg, male pregnacy
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: داروین
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Blonde Hair Woman

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: داروین

> **-Louis Top**

تنها صدایی که به گوش میرسید ، صدای کشیده شدن تکه پلاستیکی برف پاک کن روی شیشه ماشین بود . مرد مایع تلخی که تو دهنش بود رو قورت داد . فرمون ماشین رو محکمتر گرفت و برق حلقه‌اش نگاهش رو به خودش جلب کرد .با دیدن حلقه طلایی که دور انگشتش بود ، اشک درون چشمانش حلقه زد و کمی بعد گونه های نرمش خیس شدن . حالا صدای برف پاککن با هق هق های مرد همراه شده بود .دستش رو روی شکم برآمده اش کشید و نوازشش کرد .

\- دختر قشنگم ... پدرت فقط یکم ناراحته ... چیز خاصی نیست

دستمال گوله شده اش رو که داخل جا لیوانی ماشین گذاشته بود برداشت و بینی‌اش رو گرفت .بخاری ماشین رو روی حالت اتومات گذاشت و گرمکن صندلیش رو روشن کرد .

نگاهش رو به ساعت داد ، طبق گفته های نایل اون زن مو بلوند باید الان از دادگاه خارج میشد ولی نیم ساعتی گذشته از اون زمانی که نایل بهش گفته بود گذشته .

به دفترچه‌ای که روی صندلی شاگرد راننده بود نگاهی انداخت و کمی خم شد تا بلندش کنه .درش رو باز کرد و به اسامی زنان مو بلوند همکار لویی نگاهی انداخت .

هر سه زن موهای نسبتا کوتاهی نسبت به اون تار مویی که روی کت همسرش ، لویی ، پیدا کرده بود داشتن .

هری به تصویر خودش داخل آینه ماشین نگاه کرد . دور چشمانش به خاطر بارداری کمی پف داشت و چشمانش همیشه خسته به نظر میرسیدن .

دفترچه رو روی صندلی گذاشت و روی فرمون با انگشتانش ریتم گرفت . پوست لبش رو از روی استرس میجوید . اگه اندازه موهای این یکی مثل بقیه نباشه چی؟ اگه خودش باشه چی؟ دردی زیر شکمش حس کرد و از روی درد هینی کشید .متوجه همون زن مو بلوند شد که از دادگاه خارج شد و به سمت ماشینش که چند تا ماشین تا ماشین هری فاصله داشت ، شد .زن از کنار ماشین هری گذشت . هری به زن خیره شده بود . لبخند زیبایی داشت و موهای بلوندش رو گوجه‌ای بسته بود . مشخص بود که تو پرونده‌اش موفق بوده . آروم به سمت ماشینش رفت و سوارش شد . همزمان هری دکمه استارت ماشینش رو فشار داد و ماشین روشن شد .

\- هر کسی که با نیت بد سمت خانواده من بیاد ، با دست های خودم خفه‌اش میکنم .

پاش رو روی ترمز فشار داد و دنده رو روی حالت حرکت گذاشت . از توی آینه به ماشین اون زن خیره شد . چراغ های ماشین اون زن روشن شد و کمی بعد از پارک خارج شد و از کنار ماشین هری رد شد . هری فرمونش رو چرخوند و از پارک در اومد و به دنبال زن راه افتاد .

هری با نفرت به ماشین مقابلش خیره شده بود و رانندگی میکرد . با حرص نفسش رو بیرون میداد و با خودش نقشه‌اش رو مرور میکرد .اما اگه اون زن به خونه مخفیانه‌اش با لویی بره چی؟اگه وقتی از ماشین پیاده میشه و لویی به سمتش بره و ببوستش چی؟قلب هری تحمل دیدن این صحنه ها رو داره؟هری متوجه لرزش بدنش شد . اشک هاش امونش رو بریده بودن و گونه هاش رو خیس میکردن .بینی‌اش رو بالا کشید و روی بینیش چند تا خط افتاد . صدای موبایلش رشته افکارش رو پاره کرد . هری دو بار روی ایر پادش زد و تماس برقرار شد .

\- ددی ؟ کجایی ؟ مدرسه تعطیل شده

هری به ساعت ماشینش نگاه کرد و سرش رو تکون داد .

\- متاسفم پسرم ... خواهرت هم پیشته؟ ... تا چند دقیقه دیگه اونجام برید داخل مدرسه هوا بارونیه سرما نخورید .

\- باشه وینونا هم پیش من ایستاده ... زودباش ددی سرده هوا

\- آفرین نیکلاس ... ددی هم تو راهه

هری لبخندی زد و با دیدن اولین خروجی راهنماش رو زد و به سمتش پیچید . انگار نه انگار که در حال انجام دادن چه کاری بود . بعد از چند دقیقه با نگرانی رانندگی کردن جلوی مدرسه پسر و دخترش توقف کرد . یقه بارونی کرم رنگش رو مرتب کرد و از ماشین پیاده شد . به سمت در ورودی مدرسه دوید و وارد مدرسه شد .با دیدن وینونا و نیکلاس که توی راه رو نشسته بودن لبخندی زد و به سمتشون رفت . وینونای نه ساله با دیدن پدرش بلند شد و با لبخند به سمتش رفت .

\- ددی دیر کردی

هری لبخندی زد و موهای فندقی رنگ دخترش رو که به اون یکی پدرش رفته بود نوازش کرد .

\- ددی متاسفه دختر گلم ... نیکلاس بریم؟

نیکلاس پف عمیقی کشید و کوله پشتیش رو روی دوشش انداخت و جلوتر از بقیه از مدرسه خارج شد .هری متعجب به رفتن پسر بزرگش نگاه کرد و بعد دست دخترش رو گرفت و به سمت در رفتن .- برادرت حالش خوبه؟وینونا سرش رو آروم تکون داد و لی لی کنان به همراه پدرش به سمت ماشین رفتن .هری در ماشین رو باز کرد و نیکلاس و وینونا سوار شدن .هری به ساعتش نگاهی انداخت ، شیش تا تماس از دست رفته از طرف مادرش داشت .سوار ماشین شد و به سمت خونه مادرش حرکت کرد .در تمام طول راه وینونا از کلاس جغرافیا و جذابیت های هر قاره برای پدرش تعریف کرد و هری با لبخند هر از چند گاهی جواب دختر کوچولوش رو میداد .اما نیکلاس ساکت بود و سرش رو به پنجره تکیه داده بود و با انگشتش روی پنجره شکل های نامفهومی میکشید ‌.هری جلوی خونه مادرش پارک کرد و از ماشین پیاده شد . دستش رو به کمرش زد و از روی درد اروم نالید .

\- چیزی نمونده هری فقط چند ماه دیگه تحمل کن

آروم به سمت در رفت و زنگ قدیمی رو فشار داد .مثل همیشه بعد از ده ثانیه سر و کله مادرش جلوی در پیدا شد .

\- هری؟ ... پاریس کلی بهونه‌ات رو گرفت

هری به مادرش نگاه کرد و آهی کشید . کمی بعد دختر بچه تقریبا سه ساله‌ای توی جهار چوب در پیدا شد . موهای فرفری‌اش رو مامان بزرگش دم اسبی بسته بود و پیراهن صورتی چین پلیسه‌ای به تنش کرده بود .

\- ددیی

دختر کوچولو دستاش رو به سمت پدرش گرفت و هری لبخندی زد و کمی خم شد و دخترش رو به آغوش گرفت و بلندش کرد . دختر کوچولو دستاش رو دور گردن پدرش حلقه کرد و سرش رو روی شونه اش گذاشت و چشمانش رو بست و نفسش رو از روی آرامش بیرون داد .

\- به لویی بگو اون دیکش رو تو شلوارش نگه داره ... به خودت تو آینه نگاه کردی؟ تبدیل شدی به پرستار بچه هری ... درسته من عاشق نوه هام هستم ولی پسر قشنگم ...

آنه دستش رو روی گونه پسرش رو گذاشت و نوازشش کرد . هری تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا لبخند بزنه .حرف های مادرش درست مثل سیلی به صورتش برخورد کرده بودن .شاید مامانش درست میگه ، هری خودش رو گم کرده .

\- مامان قشنگم ... من عاشق بچه هام و لویی هستم ... پس این خواسته خودمه

مادرش آهی کشید و هری بوسه‌ای روی گونه مادرش گذاشت و لبخند زد .

\- فعلا مامان

\- فعلا ...

ناهارش رو خورده و حموم هم بردمش- مرسی مامان هری نفسی عمیق کشید و به سمت ماشین رفت . در ماشین رو باز کرد و پاریس رو روی صندلی بچه گذاشت . و بعد دوباره سوار شد و حرکت کرد .کجا خودش رو گم کرده بود؟ درون معشوقش؟ بچه هاش ؟ خانواده اش؟ چند وقته هری نبوده؟به ناخن هاش نگاه کرد و متوجه شد که رنگ نصف لاک های ناخنش رفته .وقتی به خودش اومد ، ماشین رو پارک کرده بود .وینونا در ماشین رو باز کرد و به سمت خونه دوید . هری از ماشین پیاده شد و در عقبی رو باز کرد . پاریس کوچولو رو که خوابیده بود بلند کرد .پاریس چشمانش رو باز کرد و هری دلش برای چشم های تیله‌ای آبی دخترش ضعف رفت .

\- ددی

هری موهای دخترش رو بوسید و جوری بلندش کرد که به شکمش فشاری وارد نشه .

\- جان ددی

\- دلم تنگ بود

نیکلاس در ماشین رو خیلی محکم بست و با قدم هایی محکم سمت خونه رفت . هری نفسی عمیق کشید و وارد خونه شد .

\- نیکلاس تاملینسون ؟ این چه رفتاری بود؟

نیکلاس پاهاش رو موقع بالا رفتن از پله ها به زمین میکوبید و کمی بعد صدای محکم بسته شدن در اتاقش پیچیده شد . هری از جاش کمی پرید .

وینونا نگاهی به پدرش انداخت و سرش رو پایین انداخت .- به خاطر بابا لویی عصبانیههری پاریس رو روی کاناپه گذاشت و به وینونا نگاه کرد .

\- بابا لویی؟

وینونا نگاهش رو به پدرش داد و آروم سرش رو تکون داد .

\- آره ... نیکلاس میگه اون دیگه ما رو دوست نداره ... شب ها دیر میاد

هری نفسش رو بریده بیرون داد و سمت دخترش رفت . زانو زد تا هم قد دختر کوچولوش بشه . دستش رو بین موهای ابریشمی و فندقیش برد و نوازششون کرد.

\- میدونی وینونا ... زندگی خیلی هزینه بره مخصوصا وقتی سه تا بچه داری و یکی دیگه هم توی راهه ... من چند سالی هست که کار نمیکنم بنابراین تمام هزینه ها روی دوش پدرته ... مجبوره تا نیمه وقت روی پرونده های مختلف کار کنه ... وگرنه ... پدرت ... عاشق خانوادشه

با گفتن هر جمله تن صدای هری پایین میامد و لرزش صداش حس میشد . هم وینونا و هم خودش خوب میدونستن که حرف های هری فقط و فقط برای اینه که خودش رو آروم کنه .

\- من فردا امتحان دارم ددی

وینونا گونه پدرش رو بوسید و بدو بدو سمت پله ها رفت . هری به پاریس نگاه کرد . با چشم های درشت و آبی رنگش به هری خیره شده بود .

\- خب خب خب برای دختر کوچولوی خوشگلم چی کارتون بذارم؟

\- پاتلیییک

پاریس با ذوق اسم یکی از شخصیت های کارتونی مورد علاقش رو گفت و منتظر شد تا پدرش براش اونو بذاره و پخش بشه .

هری کارتون رو گذاشت و به سمت آشمزخونه رفت . بارونیش در آورد و به صندلی آویزون کرد . دستش رو به کمرش زد و لبخند زد .

در یخچال رو باز کرد و مواد لازم رو درآورد .وقتی به خودش اومد متوجه شد سه نوع غذا برای هر کسی پخته . برای پاریس یه جور سوپ مخصوص میکس شده ، چون معده‌اش هنوز کمی ضعیفه و برای لویی و نیکلاس استیک مکزیکی و دختر بزرگش ، پاستا پخته .به ساعت نگاه کرد . چند دقیقه‌ای از هشت گذشته بود .

\- نیکلاااس وینونا شام حاضره

از آشپزخونه بیرون رفت و پاریس رو بلند کرد و داخل صندلی مخصوصش گذاشت . با قاشق کوچولویی از سوپ بهش میداد و هر از چند گاهی مجبور بود صداهای عجیب و غریبی از خودش در بیاره .نیکلاس و وینونا پشت میز نشستن و مشغول شام خوردن شدن . وینونا زودتر از همه شامش رو تموم کرد .

\- ددی دسر نداریم ؟

هری با قاشق دور دهن پاریس رو پاک کرد و به وینونا نگاه کرد .

\- نه عشق ... وقت نکردم

وینونا نفسش رو با ناراحتی بیرون داد و بشقابش رو بلند کرد و داخل ماشین ظرفشویی گذاشت .نیکلاس شامش رو نیمه تموم ول کرد و بدون گفتن هیچ حرفی از آشپزخونه خارج شد .

\- آفرین دختر خوشگلم ... حالا بریم که برات یه قصه بگم و تو لالا کنی

پاریس غرغر کرد و هری بلندش کرد . پاریس بدو بدو به سمت پله ها رفت و اروم ازشون بالا رفت .توی اتاقش رفت و پدرش لباس های خوابش رو به تنش کرد و اون رو داخل تختش گذاشت . چراغ خواب لاک پشتیش رو روشن کرد و کتاب مامان گربه و بچه هاش رو از داخل کتابخونه برداشت و روی صندلی مخصوصش نشست .

پاریس روی تختش دراز کشید و مثل همیشه انگشت هری رو تو دستش گرفت و به داستان همیشگی گوش داد و کم کم چشمای آبیش خمار شد و خوابید .

هری اهسته از روی صندلی بلند شد . پاورچین پاورچین از اتاق خارج شد و در رو نیمه باز گذاشت .

داخل اتاقشون رفت و لباس هاش رو در آورد . به شکم بزرگش تو آینه نگاه کرد و دستی نوازشگر روی شکمش کشید .

داخل حموم رفت و وان رو از آب گرم پر کرد . داخل وان رفت و دراز کشید . موهای بلندش رو شست و بهشون شامپو زد و آروم ماساژشون داد .

کم کم داخل وان ریلکس کرد و خواب به چشمانش اومد .صدای نزدیک شدن پای شخصی رو شنید . چشمانش رو باز کرد و لویی رو کنار وان دید . پیرهن مردونه سفیدش تنش بود و کراوات مشکی رنگش رو کمی شل کرده بود .

\- هی عشق ...

هری لبخندی زد و دستش رو از داخل آب بیرون آورد .آروم سمت گونه لویی برد و ته ریش هاش رو که نسبتا بلند شده بودن لمس کرد .

\- دیر کردی ... شام خوردی؟

لویی آروم سرش رو تکون داد و دست هری رو گرفت و بوسه‌ای روش گذاشت .

\- آره نایل یکم مرغ سوخاری گرفته بود و با هم خوردیم ... تو چی ، شام خوردی؟

هری نفسش رو آهسته بیرون داد و نگاهش رو به چشم های آبی تیله‌ای لویی دوخت .

\- میل نداشتم ... خسته ای بیا دوش بگیر بخواب

لویی بلند شد و سمت سینک روشویی رفت و دستاش رو شست و کراواتش رو شل کرد .

\- آره واقعا خستم

\- ب_برو منم میام

هری آهسته زیر لب حرفش رو زد و آب وان رو خالی کرد و خودش رو شست و آب گرفت .حوله اش رو برداشت و پوشید . چشمانش به خاطر گریه کردن قرمز شده بودن .موهاش رو دور حوله کوچیکی پیچید و لباس خواب بنفش و نرمش رو پوشید .صدای خر خر لویی مثل همیشه هنوز سرش رو روی بالش نذاشته ، بلند شده بود . هری روی بالش مخصوصش آروم دراز کشید و دستش رو زیر سرش زد و به صورت خواب لویی خیره شد و بی صدا اشک ریخت و کم کم خوابش برد .صبح با صدای آلارم از خواب بیدار شد . روی تخت کمی جا به جا شد و با جای خالی لویی رو به رو شد .دستش رو روی بالشت لویی گذاشت و کمی به سمت خودش کشیدش . هنوز گرم بود ، پس کمتر از نیم ساعت پیش رفته .هری چشمانش رو بست و عطر تن لویی رو بویید .

\- ددی امروز هم تو ما رو به مدرسه میبری؟

رشته افکار مرد پاره شد و چشمانش رو باز کرد .وینونا یونیفرم مدرسه‌اش رو به تن کرده بود . هری متوجه شونه تو موهاش شد .

\- نمیدونم ریتا امروز میتونه بیاد یا نه ... باز شونه تو موهات گیر کرده؟

وینونا سرش رو تکون داد و روی مبل تک نفره تو اتاق والدینش نشست .هری لحاف رو کنار زد و حوله‌ای که دور موهاش پیچیده شده بود و باز کرد .موهای بلندش تا روی شونه هاش ریخت .دستش رو روی شکمش گذاشت و نوازشش کرد و آروم زمزمه کرد تا فقط بچه تو شکمش صداش رو بشنوه .

\- صبح به خیر دخترم

سمت وینونا رفت و شونه رو از موهای گره شده‌اش جدا کرد و اروم مشغول شونه کردن موهای دخترش شد .موبایلش زنگ خورد و هری شونه به دست به سمت موبایلش رفت .ریتا در حال زنگ زدن بود .هری موبایل رو برداشت و جواب داد .

\- الو ریتا؟ سلام .... اوه باشه حالت بهتره؟ ... باشه فعلا

هری موبایل رو سر جاش گذاشت و به سمت وینونا رفت تا کار نیمه تمومش رو تموم کنه .

\- ریتا حالش بهتره

وینونا آهی کشید و با انگشتانش بازی کرد . مشخصا دوست نداشت ریتا دوباره اونها رو ببره و بیاره . اون ددی مهربونش رو میخواست .

\- خب خب ... موهات دقیقا عین اون یکی پدرته ولی نمیدونم چرا موهات انقدر گره میشه ... پاشو عشق براتون صبحانه درست کنم

وینونا بلند شد و روی مبل ایستاد تا هم قد پدرش بشه . دستانش رو دور گردنش حلقه کرد و روی گونه‌اش کلی بوسه گذاشت .هری خندید و دختر کوچولوش رو بوسید .

وینونا دوید به سمت خارج از اتاق و رفت به سمت آشپزخونه

نیکلاس تو آشپزخونه برای خودش و خواهرش صبحانه درست میکرد . موز و سیب سبز رو داخل کیسه‌ای گذاشت و ظرف غذاش رو داخل کیف مخصوصشون ‌.

وینونا پشت جزیره نشست و مشغول خوردن شد .هری گوشه‌ای ایستاد و به تماشای فرزندانش پرداخت .انگار نه انگار نیکلاس تا همین چند وقت پیش یه پسر کوچولو بود و الان مثل یه برادر بزرگتر مراقب خواهرانش هست .هری آروم به سمتشون رفت و نیکلاس رو به آغوش کشید .

\- عشق ددی ... مرسی که کمکم کردی

نیکلاس لبخندی زد و پدرش رو نوازش کرد .

\- ددی بیشتر مراقب خودت باش ، باشه؟

هری لبخندی زد و سرش رو تکون داد .

\- هستم عشق

نیکلاس لبخندی زد و کمی بعد هری بدرقه‌اشون میکرد .

سوار ماشین ریتا شدن و به سمت مدرسه رهسپار شدن .هری آهی کشید و به سمت تلفنش رفت .شماره مادرش رو گرفت و منتظر شد تا جواب بده .

\- هی مام ، میشه بیای خونه ما مراقب پاریس باشی؟لطفا مام ...

هری لبخندی زد و تلفن رو قطع کرد . به سمت اتاقش رفت و لباساش رو عوض کرد .آنه به خونه ‌اشون اومد تا از پاریس مراقبت کنه و هری هم لباساش رو پوشید و از خونه بیرون زد .به سمت آرایشگاه رفت و تا به خودش برسه .هری ماشینش رو مقابل ارایشگاه نگه داشت و ازش پیاده شد ‌. وارد ارایشگاه شد و با دیدن ارایشگرش لبخند زد .

\- هی مایا ... میخوام یکم پایین موهام رو بزنی و یه کاری کنی مثل قدیما فرفری بمونه ، عین سیم تلفن و به ناخن هام لاک بزنی ... یکم اپیلاسیون هم بد نیست .

مایا خندید و به هری اشاره کرد تا به سمت صندلی بره .

بعد از چند ساعت کار هری تموم شد و بعد از پرداخت صورت حسابش از ارایشگاه بیرون زد .به ناخن های صورتی و آبیش نگاه کرد و لبخند زد . به کارت اعتباریش نگاهی انداخت و نیشخند پررنگی روی صورتش نقش بست .سمت ماشینش رفت و سوارش شد و به سمت فروشگاه روند .جلوی فروشگاه نگه داشت تا چند ساعت بعد با چند تا پاکت خرید به سمت ماشینش رفت .

هری پاکت ها رو داخل صندوق عقب گذاشت و سوار ماشین شد و به سمت خونه‌اش حرکت کرد .

آنه کتاب رو برای پاریس ورق زد و براش از جوجه‌ای خوند که مادرش رو گم کرده بود .پاریس با دقت به مادربزرگش گوش میداد .

در خونه باز شد و هری با خرید هاش تو چهار چوب در قرار گرفت . پاریس با دیدن پدرش لبخندی به پهنای صورتش زد و از روی کاناپه پایین پرید و با پاهای تپلیش به سمت پدرش دوید و به آغوشش کشید .

\- ددیییی

هری خندید و به آنه نگاه کرد .- ممنون مامانآنه لبخندی زد و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت تا ناهار برای بقیه بکشه .هری موهای دخترش رو بوسید و به سمت اتاقش رفت .دوش گرفت و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت و ناهار رو به همراه دختر و مادرش خورد . نیکلاش و وینونا از مدرسه به خونه رسیدن و هوا نزدیک غروب بود هری شلوار جین مشکی تنگی پوشید و بعد بوت های طلاییش رو پاش کرد . پیراهن حریر مشکی‌ای که روی پشتش گل های رز قرمز کوچیکی گلدوزی شده بود به تن کرد و موهای فرفزی اش رو دورش ریخت و عطر مورد علاقه لویی رو روی خودش خالی کرد .

روی صفحه گوشیش ، پیامی از طرف لویی رسید .

" امشب به این آدرسی که میگم بیا "

هری با دیدن لوکیشن و پیام لویی نفسش تو سینه حبس شد . یعنی لویی میخواد به همه چی پایان بده؟  
میخواد در مورد طلاق باهاش حرف بزنه؟  
ولی هری عاشقش خانوادشه و برای اونا حاضره جونش رو فدا کنه .

\- بهتره بری و زندگیت رو نجات بدی هری تاملینسون.

هری به سمت کمدش رفت و پالتوی مشکی رنگش رو برداشت و پوشید و از اتاق بیرون زد .دو تا یکی پله ها رو پایین رفت و با چهره متعجب آنه و بچه هاش مواجه شد . پاریس و وینونا مشغول کشیدن نقاشی بودن و نیکلاس برای مادربزرگش از اخرین مقاله ناسا حرف میزد .

\- من و بابا لویی شب خونه نمیایم ... شامتون رو بخورید و زود بخوابید باشه؟

آنه با تعجب از روی صندلی بلند شد و به سمت پسرش رفت و به چشمهای سبزش که چیزی تا مرز گریه کردنش باقی نمونده بود نگاه کرد .

\- هری همه چیز خوبه؟

هری نگاهش رو به چشم های مادرش دوخت و لبخندی مصنوعی زد و بوسه‌ای روی گونه مادرش گذاشت .

\- آره مامان هست ... مراقبشون باش

\- ددی دوت دارمممم

پاریس با لبخند بزرگی گفت و هری به سمتشون رفت و تک تکشون رو بوسید و از خونه خارج شد .در تمام طول راه به خاطراتش با لویی فکر میکرد .لویی سال بالایی هری بود و همیشه تو درسها بهش کمک میکرد و وقتی با هم وارد رابطه شدن . هری خیلی خوشحال بود .هری نگاهش رو به جاده دوخت و یاد اولین بارشون تو ماشین افتاد و ناخود آگاه خندید . اون شب بعد از اینکه کارشون تموم شد تازه متوجه شدن کاندوم یادشون رفته و چند ماه بعدش متوجه نیکلاس تو وجودش شده بود و سال بعدش لویی ازش لب ساحل خواستگاری کرده بود .حالا هری در مقابل یکی از ویلاهای قشنگ همون ساحلی که ازش خواستگاری شده بود ، ماشینش رو پارک کرده بود و تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا گریه نکنه .دقیقا جایی که شروع شده بود تموم بشه؟

در ماشین رو باز کرد و ازش پیاده شد . باد خنکی به صورتش سیلی زد و هری به سمت در ورودی رفت ‌. نفسش رو توی سینه اش حبس کرد و زنگ در رو فشار داد . درست شبیه همون ویلایی بود که با لویی رویا پردازیش میکرد .در خونه باز شد و هری وارد خونه شد .کسی پشت در نبود و خونه تاریک بود و تنها روشنایی خونه شمع های کوچیکی بود که تمام راه رو ورودی پر کرده بود . هری متوجه رز های پرپر شده کنار شمع ها شد . آروم به سمت جلو حرکت کرد .

\- ل_لویی؟

هری از روی استرس پوست لبش رو با دندونش کند و دستش رو داخل جیب هاش فرو برد . تنها صدایی که به گوش میرسید ، صدای پاشنه کفش هاش روی سنگ کف ویلا بود .

هری وارد سالن پذیرایی شیکی شد . همه جای سالن پر از شمع های کوچیک و بزرگ سفید بود و کلی گلبرگ رز قرمز پرپر شده . 

\- لویی؟

صدای هری میلرزید و کمی ترسیده بود ، از طرفی اون مکان از نظرش خیلی قشنگ تزئین شده بود .متوجه پنجره های فرانسوی بزرگی سرتاسر خونه شد . در مقابل بزرگترین پنجره استخر بزرگی رو به دریا وجود داشت که تمام سطح آب با گلبرگ های رز قرمز پوشیده شده بود .

\- بیبی؟

هری به سمت صدا چرخید و با لویی مواجه شد . موهای فندقیش رو بالا داده بود و ته ریشش رو مرتب کرده بود و کت شلواری ململی ، شق و رقی به تن داشت . هری لبخندی نیمه جون زد .

\- عشق پالتوت رو در بیار و بده من ... بیبی هام گرسنه نیستن؟

هری پالتوش رو در آورد و به لویی داد . لویی پالتو رو گرفت و به سمت دیگه سالن رفت .آروم سرش رو تکون داد و روی کاناپه نشست و با تعجب به اطرافش نگاه کرد .

\- چرا گفتی اینجا بیام؟

اونقدر تن صداش پایین بود که بیشتر شبیه یه زمزمه بود . - دنبالم بیا هریهری بلند شد و دستش رو روی کمرش گذاشت و آروم به دنبال لویی راه افتاد . از پله های شیشه‌ای بالا رفتن و وارد تراس سر پوشیده ای شدن که رو به دریا بود و منظره فوق العاده ای داشت . هری متوجه شد ، میزی گرد و کوچیک ته تراس شد . کف تراس با گلربرگ های رز پوشیده شده بود . هری بادکنک های هلیومی‌ای شد که جمله " سالگردمون مبارک " رو نشون میدادن .هری پاک یادش رفته بود ، اون سالگرد ازدواجش با همسرش رو فراموش کرده بود . هری دستش رو روی دهنش گذاشت و با ناباوری سمت لویی چرخید و نگاهش کرد .لویی مثل همیشه لبخند قشنگش رو به لب داشت و چشم های آبیش میدرخشید .

\- عشق امشب سالگرد ازدواجمونه ... برای همون گفتم اینجا بیای

لویی سمت همسرش رفت و به خاطر شکمش به سختی در آغوش کشیدش و بوسه‌ای روی شکمش گذاشت و لبخند زد .

\- لو

\- نگو که فراموشش کرده بودی ، فرشته من

هری فراموشش کرده بود؟ معلومه که آره حتی فکر میکرد لویی تمام این مدت در حال خیانت کردنه و اون و بچه هاش رو دیگه نمیخواد .

\- بیا شام مورد علاقت یخ کرد .

لویی لبخندی زد و دست در دست هری به سمت میز شام رفتن . لویی صندلی رو برای هری کنار کشید تا روش بشینه . هری روی صندلی نشست و لویی صندلی رو به جلو هل داد تا هری روی میز تسلط داشته باشه .

هری در موش ظرف رو برداشت و لبخند زد . لویی حتی به فکر غذای مورد علاقش هم بوده اما هری چی؟

لویی پشت صندلی نشست و برای خودش و همسرش نوشیدنی ریخت .

\- از اونجایی که تو بارداری نوشیدنیمون فقط لیموناده

لویی خندید و لیوان لیموناد رو جلوی همسرش گذاشت و در پوش غذاش رو برداشت و مشغول شد . کارد و چنگال کنار بشقاب رو برداشت و با متانت استیک داخل بشقابش رو برید و نگاهش رو از تکه گوشت گرفت و به همسرش که با غذا بازی میکرد داد .

\- یادته دقیقا لب همین ساحل ازت خواستگاری کردم و تو گفتی دوست داری یه روزی لب همین ساحل ویلا داشته باشیم؟ ... پرونده زمین های خانم بایرز رو که حل کردم با دستمزدش این جا رو برات خریدم ... دوسش داری عشق؟

لویی به چهره هری که در کسری از ثانیه همسرش نگاه کرد و سگرمه هاش در هم رفت .

\- عشق ویلا رو دوست نداری؟ بوی غذا بده؟ ... مشکلی داره؟

هری سرش رو بالا گرفت و به سقف نگاه کرد و به چشمانش التماس کرد تا بهش خیانت نکنن ، اما خیانت کردن و گونه هاش خیس شدن .لویی صندلی رو کنار زد و از روش به آرومی بلند شد . کنار صندلی همسرش زانو زد و دستای نرم و قشنگش رو به دست گرفت و روشون بوسه گذاشت .

\- عشق من از چی ناراحته؟

هری لب پایینش میلرزید و نگاهش رو از صندلی خالی رو به روش به دستانش داد و بعد به چشم های آبی لویی داد.

\- هفته پ_پیش ، روی کتت یه تار موی بلوند پیدا کردم و تموم هفته روی این که اون تار مو مال کیه جست و جو کردم ... تک تک همکارات رو زیر نظر گرفتم ... ل_لویی من فکر میکردم تو بهم خیانت کردی

هری زیر گریه زد و هق هق هاش بلند شد . لویی دست های هری رو به سمت لبهاش برد و روشون بوسه زد .

\- آخه چرا باید وقتی یه همچین فرشته‌ای همسر منه برم با یه آدم دیگه ... اونم یه زن ... گی تر از من روی زمین هست؟

لویی بلند شد و تک تک اشک های هری رو بوسید .همسرش رو در آغوش کشید و اجازه داد خودش رو خالی کنه ، وقتی گریه های هری تموم شد . لویی صورتش رو بوسید و اشک هاش رو پاک کرد .

\- حالا شامت رو بخور که امشب دو تایی تنها هستیم

هری آروم خندید و رفتن لویی به سمت صندلیش رو نگاه کرد و چنگالش رو دور پاستا پیچوند و از شامش خورد .

\- سه تایی البته ... دختر کوچولومون رو که یادت نرفته

لویی خندید و از شامش خورد . بعد از شام بلند شد و دستش رو به سمت هری دراز کرد و به رقص دعوتش کرد .

\- هی الکسا ، آهنگ A thousand years رو پخش کن

\- آهنگ A thousand years از Christina Perry در حال پخش شدنه

آهنگ شروع به پخش شدن شد . لویی کمر همسرش رو گرفت و هری دستانش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد . هری خودش رو تو چشم های لویی غرق کرد و لبخند دوباره رو لبهای قشنگش مهمون شد .

لویی سرش رو تو گردن همسرش برد و عطر تنش رو بویید و بویید .آروم بوسه های خیس رو گردنش گذاشت و باعث شد مرد از روی لذت ناله کنه .لویی لاله گوش هری رو خیس بوسید و دم گوشش زمزمه کرد .

\- میخوای تخت خوابش رو افتتاح کنیم؟

هری اروم خندید و زمزمه وار گفت :

\- معلومه که دلم میخواد ... دلم برای لویی کوچولو تنگ شده

لویی خندید و به همسر شیطونش نگاه کرد .

\- لویی کوچولو؟؟ وقتی که روش سواری میکنی اینو نمیکی بیبی

هری لب پایینش رو گاز گرفت و نیشخندش رو حفظ کرد .

\- آره سواری کردن روی لویی کوچولو رو دوست دارم .

لویی دست هری رو گرفت و بوسه روش زد .

\- به خاطر دخترمون نمیتونیم زیاد ... میدونی که

\- آره میدونم من وقتی هورنیم خیلی افتضاحم ... ولی این یکی که اولین بچمون نیست ، هست ؟

لویی خندید و به هری که کراواتش رو براش باز میکرد نگاه کرد . لویی هم دکمه های پیرهن همسرش رو اروم باز کرد .

\- اینجا که نمیخوای لختم کنی... میخوای؟

لویی نیشخندی زد و دست همسرش رو گرفت از تراس بیرون اومدن و به سمت یکی از اتاق ها رفتن .لویی در اتاق رو باز کرد و هری به اتاق نگاه کرد . تخت دو نفره سایز بزرگی در وسط اتاق بود و پنجره های بزرگ فرانسوی امکان ویو خیلی زیبایی از دریا رو فراهم کرده بودن .

لویی لبخندی زد و به نیم رخ همسرش نگاه کرد .

\- لویی اینجا خیلی قشنگه ... خیلی بزرگه ... گرون خریدیش؟

لویی دکمه های پیرهنش رو باز کرد و از داخل شلوارش پیرهن رو در آورد و به همسرش نگاه کرد .

\- بیا عشق بازی کنیم

هری سمت همسرش چرخید و تو در آوردن پیرهنش بهش کمک کرد و لویی لبهاش رو روی لبهای هری پرس کرد و اون لبهای صورتی و براق رو آروم بوسید .صدای بوسه اشون تمام اتاق رو پر کرده بود . آروم لبهاشون روی همدیگه میلغزید .هری دستانش رو سمت موهای لویی برد و نوازششون کرد . لویی دستش رو سمت شلوار هری برد و کش دورش رو باز کرد و وسط بوسه خندید .

\- شلوار تنگ پوشیدی که کارم رو سختتر کنی؟

هری با شیطنت خندید و لبش رو به دندون گرفت .

\- آره ... باید سخت به دستم بیاری

لویی نیشخندی زد و زبونش رو روی دندوناش کشید .کمربند شلوارش رو وا کرد و بعد شلوارش رو در آورد .هری هم روی تخت دراز کشید و پیرهنش رو در آورد و گوشه‌ای انداخت .لویی شلوارش رو روی زمین انداخت و آروم به سمت همسرش رفت و روی تخت نشست .هری پاهاش رو روی هم انداخته بود و لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفته بود . اروم شکمش رو نوازش میکرد .توی چشمهاش شیطنت خاصی موج می زد .لویی آروم خندید و سمت هری رفت و روش خیمه زد .پیشونی همسرش رو بوسید و بوسه زنان تا لب هاش رفت . لبهای براقش رو اروم به دندون گرفت و بعد بوسه خیسی رو شروع کرد . کم کم هری با باز کردن دهانش اجازه ورود زبون لویی رو داد . لویی زبونش رو تو سقف دهن هری کشید و و باعث شد ناله خفیفی کنه .هری دستش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد . لویی با ولع بیشتری زبونش رو مکید و به بوسه خیسشون ادامه داد .

\- امممم

لویی نیشخند زد و از همسرش جدا شد و روی گردن هری لاو بایت گذاشت . هری روی تخت خودش رو جا به جا کرد .

\- لو... امممم

لویی خط فک تیز هری رو لیس زد و بوسه های خیسش رو تا نیپل های هری ادامه داد و لیسشون زد و باعث شد هری ناله کنه و خودش رو بیشتر به سمت لویی بکشه .

لویی شکم همسرش رو نوازش کرد .

\- دوست دارم دختر خوشگلمون مثل تو بشه ... موهای فرفری قهوه‌ای با چشم های سبز

\- وینونا هم چشماش سبزه ...

\- اما موهاش فر نیست

هری خندید و کمی جا به جا شد تا لویی بتونه شلوار جین تنگش رو از پاش در بیاره . لویی با دیدن پنتی مشکی‌ای که هری پاش کرده بود نفسش رو حبس کرد .

\- بازم برای من پنتی پوشیدی عشق؟

هری آروم سرش رو تکون داد و انگشتش رو توی دهنش برد و لیسش زد و بعد مکید .لویی نیشخندی زد و شلوار هری رو کاملا در آورد . رویدیک هری از روی پنتی بوسه گذاشت .

\- درش بیار

لویی خندید و پنتی هری رو در آورد و روی دیکش که حالا با پریکامش خیس شده بود، بوسه گذاشت .

\- لو میشه بهت بلوجاب بدم؟

لویی انگشتش رو روی سر دیک هری کشید و بهش نگاه کرد .

\- نمیخوام به شکمت فشار بیاد عشق ...

هری انگشتش رو سمت لباش برد و لبای صورتیش رو دورش حلقه کرد .

\- ولی من لویی کوچولو رو میخوام ... لو

ومثل بچه های کوچولو با چشمهاش خواهش کرد و لویی کی باشه که اون خواهش رو رد کنه .

\- باشه ولی پشتت چند تا بالشت بذا

رهری لبخندی زد و پشتش بالش گذاشت تا گودی کمرش رو پر کنه و بعد بهشون تکیه داد . لویی باکسرش رو در آورد و به سمت همسرش رفت و تاج تخت رو گرفت .هری بوسه‌ای روی سر دیک لویی گذاشت و بعد سرش رو لیس زد و کمی بعد همه‌اشو وارد دهنش کرد و به لویی بلوجاب درتی‌ای داد .

\- هز .... هزززز

هری کمر لویی رو گرفت و حلقه لبهاش رو تنگ تر کرد و لویی تو دهن هری اومد .لویی نفسهاش رو منظم کرد و روی تخت ولو شد .

\- خیلی خوشمزه بودی ...

عشق هری گونه لویی رو بوسید و دستش رو روی طول دیک لویی کشید تا دوباره سفت بشه .

\- میخوام روت سواری کنم لو

\- منتظرم بیبی

هری گردن لویی رو بوسید و روش بوسه های خیس گذاشت و همزمان بهش هندجاب میداد .لویی نالید و وقتی که دیکش سفت شد ، هری سمت شکم لویی رفت و دیکش رو به سمت سوراخش تنظیم کرد .لویی با نیشخند نگاهش میکرد . هری آروم اروم دیک رو داخلش کرد .دستش رو روی قفسه سینه لویی گذاشت و آروم خودش رو عقب و جلو کرد . لویی با دستش باسن هری رو قاب کرد و چلوندش .تصویر هری با اون شکم پنج ماهه اش که روی دیکش عقب و جلو میشد ، بینظیر بود .لبهای صورتیش از همدیگه باز مونده بود و چشمانش رو بسته بود . نور کم داخل اتاق باعث شده بود مژه های خوشگل و کوتاهش سایه قشنگی روی گونه های گلگونش ایجاد کنه .هری آروم نالید و با زبونش لبش رو تر کرد .خودش رو آروم روی دیک لویی بالا و پایین کرد .

\- لووولویی

کمر هری رو گرفت و کمرش رو تکون داد . با بلندتر شدن ناله هری ، لویی متوجه شد که پروستاتش رو پیدا کنه و حرکت هاش رو تند تر کرد . هری نفسش بریده بریده شده بود .

\- دوستت دارم هری ... تو یه فرشته‌ای عشق من ...

\- م_من ... ن_نزدیکم

لویی سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد و چشمان هری به عقب برگشت و کمرش قوس گرفت و با ناله بلندی روی شکم خودش و لویی اومد . کمی بعد لویی داخل هری اومد .هر دو نفس نفس میزدن . لویی دیکش رو آروم آروم در آورد و بالشت ها رو برای همسرش آماده کرد .هری روی بالشت دراز کشید و کمی از کام لویی از سوراخ ملتهبش بیرون ریخت .

\- خیلی وقت بود سکس با سر و صدا نداشتیم

هری آروم خندید و خودش رو تو بغل همسرش غرق کرد .

\- آخر هفته با بچه ها اینجا بیایم؟

لویی دستش رو در میون موهای ابریشمی هری که حالا به خاطر تعرق کمی خیس بودن ، برد و نوازشش کرد.

\- اره عشق

لویی صورت همسرش رو بوسه بارون کرد تا اینکه صدای آروم هری اون رو به خودش آورد .

\- من برای دخترمون اسم انتخاب کردم

لویی به چشم های سبز همسرش خیره شد و خیلی آروم زمزمه کرد :

\- چی عشق؟

هری لبخندی زد و اون هم زمزمه وار گفت :

\- جولیان

لویی لبخندی زد و دستش رو روی شکم برهنه همسرش گذاشت و نوازشش کرد .

\- اسم خیلی قشنگیه عزیزم ... تو بهترین پدر دنیایی

هری انگشت اشاره‌اش رو روی لبهای لویی گذاشت و خیلی آروم " هوووش " رو زمزمه کرد ‌و به چشم های براق لویی نگاه کرد . آرامش رو همیشه تو چشم های عشقش پیدا نیکرد . انگار که خداوند آرامشش رو تو دو جفت چشم قرار داده بود .

\- ما بهترین والدین دنیاییم

لویی لبخندی زد و کمی بعد هر دو در آغوش هم با آرامش به خواب رفته بودن.


End file.
